onlinerpgcrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Steampunk Equipment
Below you will find a non-comprehensive list of equipment that is available at most trade shops. Mundane Items Canteen (2 credits) – Tin canister used for storing up to 1 gallon of water. Flashlight (100 credits) – Small, portable cylinder uses technomancy to project a cone of light up to 30 feet. Headlamp (150 credits) – Small, portable light fixture with a leather strap. Lit with technomancy and projects a cone of light up to 30 feet. Lantern (15 credits) – Hooded, portable light that uses candles as a light source. It shines brightly up to 30 feet, and it faintly illuminates objects up to 60 feet away. Crowbar '(1 credit) - A standard iron crowbar. '''Compass '(1 credit) - A simple, brass compass, usefull for determining north. 'Gas Mask '(5-7 credits) - A standard, simple gas mask, usefull for repelling gas attacks. 'High Performance Gas mask '(50 credits) - A lightweight, materials-technomancy alternative. This simple mask can handle any toxin, poison, or biowarfare agent. 'Pencil and Writing tab '(1 credit) - A small, pocket sized memo book of 20 sheets and 3 pencils. 'Small Tent '(10 credits) - A small, one person tent. Made of canvas, and very easy to use. Lightweight at about 10 lbs. '''Messkit (50 credits) – Collapsible tin plate, pan, bowl and cup. Includes one fork, knife and spoon. Toolkit, Generic (200 credits) – This metal box has a little bit of everything including a hammer, screwdrivers and plyers. Welding Torch, Small (1000 credits) – A portable steam canister with pointed metal piping formed at the end for simple welding projects. A crude lighter must be ignited by hand for each use. Clothing Boots, Steel-toed (30 credits) – Leather boots with a steel lining surrounding the toe area. Overalls (4 credits) – Made from canvas. Good for getting grease on. Food Beer, Bottle (1 credits) – Just what the mechanic ordered. Whiskey, Bottle (6 credits) – A traditional, smoked and oily whiskey. Ohhhh, the burn. Rations, Dried (10 credits) – Compact, dry, high-energy foods meant to keep for extended periods until opened. Packs include jerky, powdered nutrients, oats, and if you're lucky, some dried fruit. Soda and Chips '(1 credit) - A delicious sugary drink and salty snack. AHH, refreshing. Specialty Items '''Clockwork Skeleton Key '(1000+ credits) – A favorite of criminals and other underworld types, the "Easy Street Picker" can open virtually any lock. By calibrating the device and winding it up, the key can then be inserted into a lock. The device then mechanically detects the pins and works towards cracking open the lock. This device was originally devised to allow law enforcement easy access into any compound for raids or search and seize operations. However, the blueprints for this device quickly fell into the wrong hands and now it is readily available on the black market. For obvious reasons, the device is highly illegal and being caught with one by an agent of the government is grounds for immediate arrest and stern legal repercussions. As such, most of these devices are designed to look like another common mundane item to disguise their true purpose (thus the IAF instead of OAF limitation). Effect: Lock picking 18- Target: Self Duration: Persistent Range: Self END Cost: 0 Breakability: Def 4 Game Information: Lock picking 18- (21 Active Points); IAF (- ½) Total Real Cost : 14 points '''Composition F (3500 credits) – This product comes in a small pouch. A character opens the pouch and swallows the powder contained inside (it tastes like cotton candy). Within a few seconds the character is blessed with 10 hexes (x4 noncombat) of flight. The character has no acceleration penalties, and so can accelerate to 40 hexes in one phase. At the end of a phase, the powder has been metabolized and the character lands on the ground, not always in a safe place. Costs 2 END to fly at this speed for one phase. Cannot be used more than twice in a 24 hour period. Sleeping Bag, Cold Weather (800 credits) – This sleeping bag has a weather gauge on the side, and is linned with technomancy thermal cloth. As the gauge senses colder weather it warms the internal bag temperature. Temperature increases in 5 minutes, amd can bring outside temperatures of as low as 60 below, up to room temperature in the bag. The bag is also weather resistant, and when fully sealed willrevent moisture from getting in. Teakettle Battery (750 credits) – This bulky teakettle automatically fills itself and boils water over the course of an hour, storing the thermal energy for use later. It has a 15 END capacity and generates 1 END per hour. It weighs about 50 lbs, and takes up 3 ft of space. Buzzer '''(price varies) - About the size of a brick, this piece of equipment is popular among pranksters and young radiomen. It is a signal broadcaster that sends out a loud "buzzing" sound across all frequencies within up to one mile radius. The more advanced model runs off of a technomancy crystal battery and can run unattended for up to a week. The simpler version runs off of a normal battery and has a lifespan of about 20 hours. The buzzers were designed during the first civil war to be dropped out of planes behind enemy lines to disrupt communication. They are nearly indestructible and emit no signal that's visible or audible to humans. The technomancy battery version has a range of 1 mile, with varying strengths fading in and out every 1/10th mile. Lasts 7 days. Very strong signal, can even override the largest broadcasting towers normally around. Have a delayed start and auto-off feature. Availability is rare, and they are illegal with a legal classification of 4. They typically cost about 3,000 credits. The conventional battery buzzer has a range of about a mile, though it can be boosted with electronics skills. Has a battery life of about 20 hours, gives a fairly strong signal, however large radio towers still broadcast right over it, though if you were near enough to it you may still pick up the signal. The signal begins to fade in the last 4 hours as battery weakens. Starts as soon as the switch is flipped on. It is uncommon with a legality of 2 and is considered more a nuisance than contraband. Costs around 300 credits. '''Steam Chip (2,000 credits) - About the size of a silver dollar, a steam chip is a murky grey piece of condensed matter from the elemental plane of steam. A mostly mundane process allows specially prepared glass to contain steam from the elemental planes when it makes contact with this one. The result is a steam chip. When placed inside a sealed boiler, the chip heats up, eventually cracking and releasing its contents. This has the effect of instantly producing steam for an engine, generating an immediate 50 end worth of power that can either be used, or stored should their be facilities to do so. Gar ek toblak set (Price varies): Gar ek toblak is a game played in Bundoran Bluffs. The game is descended from a game played by the natives in the area. It is played with between 1 and an unlimited number of players with each player bringing their own set to play in the combined game. Play consists of each player moving their set of pieces (squares, triangles, stars, and rectangles and the tether line) across the play board. The different pieces have ‘anchor’ spots on their points and different allowable moves with each player having a finite amount of moves they can make. The objective of the game is to capture opponents pieces by maneuvering your pieces close enough that you can anchor the tether line around the anchor points of your pieces and push the opponent’s pieces out of play on subsequent moves. Pieces thus pushed out of play become property of the person who pushed them out of play. A game ends when all participants are out of moves (usually around 10 moves per person). Sets of this game can range in style, from simple wooden pieces to more elaborate crystals and ceramics. Players generally own several sets of pieces. The most sought after pieces are the high weight and high friction pieces as they allow players to keep pieces in play longer Simple wooden set of 8 pieces, 1 tether line, and 1 board: 2 Credits Stone set of 8 pieces, 1 tether line, and 1 board: 4 credits Ceramic set of 8 pieces, 1 tether line, and 1 board: 4 credits Metal set of 8 pieces, 1 tether line, and 1 board: 7 credits High Density metal set of 8 pieces, 1 tether line, and 1 board: 15 credits High friction ceramic set of 8 pieces, 1 tether line, and 1 board: 25 credits Warden Tracker Spray '(50 credits) A relatively new tool to the warden arsenal, this special chemical concoction was created for help facilitate easily spotting and tracking down targets or smuggled goods in a crowded urban area. Prior to this spray, police raids would often miss up to 50% of the targets, as local criminals were experts at evading capture within the twisting tunnels and layout of the bluffs. The spray shows off as a bright green color while using black light goggles, which are now standard issue to River Wardens. For more subtle applications, the spray can be used in a hand pump or pressurized can which undercover agents can use to mark targets prior to hard muscle being brought in to make the arrests. Criminals have started to get wise to this method and use their own goggles to spot marked clothing and goods for cleaning, but the restricted manufacture of the spray and goggles has made this tactic difficult to counter thus far. It is considered a low level illegal item classification 3 and costs 50 credits per charge when available on the black market. '''Bundoran Paddlefish Caviar '(100-400 credits) A favorite delicacy of the wealthy and aristocratic, Bundoran paddle fish caviar is considered the finest example of caviar on the western continent. It is considered the pinnacle of needless indulgence by the aristocratic elite. There is a strong market for this good within the federal city-states for those who can afford it. The caviar is harvested from Bundoran paddle fish found in the Nantahala River, which commonly grow to over 4 feet in length and weighing more than 80 lbs. Record specimens have been recorded at 9 feet and 500 lbs. As there have no commercial farms setup for caviar production, collecting the caviar involves harvesting paddle fish in the wild by stunning them and harvesting the ovaries. Needless to say, this is dangerous work and the eggs spoil quickly when not refrigerated (technology not readily available in our setting) which drives the outrageous price of this highly sought-after delicacy. Price: 100 credits for 1 oz., commonly sold in 4 oz. cans for 400 credits. 'Everton's 'Disappearing' Cards! '(1 credit) Trick your friends and family with this set of "magic" cards! When exposed to a high concentration of alcohol, these cards disappear* right in front of your eyes! They look and feel like normal playing cards until you reveal their secret. Only $1.00, shipping and handling extra. *cards do not actually disappear. WiIll dissolve into a mild adhesive paste. 'Bundoran River Brew '(2 credits/bottle): This drink is made from river water around Bundoran and special bluffs herbs and spices and is purchased at local vendors in sealed bottles. To prepare the brew, one places the bottles in a pot of water and brings it to a boil, then removes the bottles, pops their caps and enjoys. The brew is noted for its complex array of flavors and aromas ranging from freshly made cinnamon rolls to dandelions with each bottle bringing different assortments of the smells and tastes around Bundoran. The brew is also known for its potent kick with one bottle being roughly equivalent to 3 modern beers. Large Specialty Items '''Water Boiler, Self-filling (25,000 credits per 1,000 gal./hr.) Fork Lift, Small (5,000 credits) – A perfect size for a basic transport ship or average loading dock. 'Airhangar, Small '(10,000 credits to buy, 1,000 to rent/year) - A small hangar available in a number of airports through the planetary system. Can house a vessel up to size category 5. Complete with general equipment for routine maintenence and superficial maintencing.